


Bird the First – Golden Eagle - Men!!

by BardicRaven



Series: Three Birds of Prey for your Yuletide Delight [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, F/F, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the men in your life let you down, it's good to have a woman in your life too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird the First – Golden Eagle - Men!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercutia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/gifts).



> ##### Happy first Yuletide! Hope you enjoy these looks into the Birds. You get three because I kept being unsure if I was hitting enough sweet-spots while hopefully avoiding the not-wants.
> 
> ##### Authorial nerves leading to more fic - not a bad thing, eh? *gryn^^
> 
> ##### Have a Happy, Merry, etc! :-) 
> 
> ##### Yule-Goat-to-be-Named-Later

Dinah Lance, a.k.a the Black Canary, entered the apartment she shared with Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl, now menacing criminals under her new mask of Oracle, to find her roomie wheeled close to a roaring fire in the mammoth fireplace that filled a good deal of the side of one wall of the apartment, with a full wine-glass in her hand, a half-empty wine bottle on the small table beside her wheelchair, and a morose expression on her face.

"Day that good, hunh?" Dinah commented as she made her way over to the kitchen long enough to snag a wineglass for herself, then snagged the bottle long enough to pour the glass full before flomping into an armchair on the other side of the fireplace. Sometimes, it was good to just let go of form and function and just relax for a moment.

There was a semi-articulate grunt from her roommate, then silence. After it had gone on for a while, Dinah tried again.

"What's wrong?"

"Men!" Barbara slugged a good draught of the wine, then fell back in her chair and continued to study the fire as if it, and only it, held all the answers to her questions and solutions to her problems.

After a moment of silence, Dinah ventured a guess. "Dick resembling his name again?"

She nodded. "Never occurs to him that maybe -I- should get a say in what does or doesn't happen between us." She sulkily took another slug of her wine, refilled it with a remarkably steady hand for as much as she'd been drinking. “No, he has to play the hero, whether or not he's wearing that damned cape at the time. Strong, silent, nobly suffering. And to hell with what I say, with what I want.”

"I hear you." Dinah raised her glass in salute and support. Sisters helping sisters. It was more than a catch-phrase for her. It was a solemn oath. "Beats Oliver's falling into bed with every P.Y.T. that crosses his path, but I get your point."

Barbara nodded and together they went through another round before Dinah spoke again.

"They don’t' deserve us, you know."

“Who?” Barbara pulled her attention from the fire long enough to look inquiringly at Dinah.

“Oliver and Dick. They don't appreciate us. They don't respect us. They don't deserve us.” After each statement, she took another sip, toasts to the solidarity of the sisterhood.

“You're right. They don't,” Barbara agreed, drinking her own part in the toast.

Silence and drinking once more, until Dinah suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. “What if we show them we don't need them?”

“What do you mean?” Curiosity poked through the wine-induced fog.

Dinah rose and crossed the space between them. Moving slowly, making sure to telegraph her moves, giving Barbara every chance to say 'no', to back away, to refuse her offering, Dinah bent down and kissed her. No sister's kiss, this, but a full-blooded one full of heat, desire, and need.

After the briefest of moments, Barbara returned the kiss in full measure, pulling Dinah down onto her lap, and then it was all lips and tongues and urgently seeking hands, until Dinah pulled away just long enough to gasp out “We should move this somewhere more comfortable.”

“Yes.” was the equally breathless reply. As Dinah rose and turned back to her lover, the only thought in Dinah's mind was that now she understood why Barbara had put the thick rug in front of the fireplace, despite how hard it must be to wheel over.

Well, not the only thought, as she looked at Barbara with new, and hungry, eyes, tingling in places where she hadn't, not in a long time. _Anticipation of things to come,_ she thought.

Things like her. She smiled and held out her arms. “May I?” Barbara nodded, her own hunger plain, and that was enough for Dinah, who picked her up and took the opportunity to continue their passionate kissing as she took the few steps to the clear area in front of the fire and gently laid her lover down.

“You look good,” she said as she sat down next to her. 

“So do you.” Barbara held out her arms. “Now c'mere.”

Dinah obeyed and they proceeded to completely and thoroughly prove that no, they did not, in fact, need the men in their lives to bring them pleasure. 

O>>>\----------->

As they both lay there, sated and content, a question occurred to Dinah. She stretched lazily and asked, "Should we tell them?" 

"Who?" Equal contentment from across the fire. From sulky and unhappy, Barbara's face now held peace and satisfaction.

"Dick and Oliver." Dinah could just imagine the looks on their faces when they were told what their ladies had been up to. She was amused and delighted at the thought of the consternation mixed with longing that their admissions would induce.

"You know they'd want a show." A bit of exasperation mixed with… anticipation?

"Heh, I bet you're right." A caress and a kiss. "Would that be so bad?" Dinah asked, teasingly, but with passion behind it. It had been so sweet, and so good. Already she could feel her body's desire rekindling.

Ever the more cautious, the more considered of the two, Barbara took a moment, then answered, decisively. "No." 

"And it would drive them mad." Dinah licked her lips at the thought of the expression on Oliver's face when she told him.

"All the better." Satisfaction and savage glee in her voice. Dinah reflected that Barbara was not a good one to cross, and felt just the tiniest bit sorry for Dick the next time he crossed Barbara's path.

And then Barbara was reaching for her and she very soon forgot to think about anything at all except for pleasure given and received.

Dessert was even sweeter than the main course had been. Sometimes, just sometimes, the man in your life letting you down wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Especially when it led to such sweet revenge and such delicious pleasure. 

Dinah could hardly wait to show those two what they were missing.

And what they'd found.

O>>>\-----------> O>>>\----------->


End file.
